High School Boys and Drabbles
by Huusina
Summary: A collection of drabbles describing another adventures of Tadakuni, Hidenori, Yoshitake and people around them.
1. High School Boys and Reflections

_**Hello! I finally came up with an idea for a new story, and here it is! I believe "Danshi..." is one of the best comedies ever, so I decided to give it a try and write drabbles connected to the "Danshi..." universe. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing.**_

_**I hope these won't disappoint you. Read, enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND MORNINGS

The tension in the house was unbearable and the silence heavy. Not a single word was spoken between Hidenori and his brother. They sat at the opposite ends of the table in the room and eyed each other carefully, defiantly.

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes, patting his fingers on the table top. Hidenori's right eye twitched, which had a rather comical effect, nevertheless his brother didn't say a thing.

The situation was too serious for jokes.

_On one hand_, Hidenori thought, _he's older, so I should just let him do it._

The boy looked at his brother and quickly dismissed the thought.

_On the other hand, if I'm younger, I need it more._

Hidenori narrowed his eyes. He needed to find the perfect time to attack, not too soon, but not too late; definitely before Yuusuke.

It was a duel between the two and they were going to fight as if their lives depended on it.

The battle was mental – neither of the boys wanted to strike quickly while there was a chance of breaking down the other. The battle of will, waiting for the other to give up – that was it, time and sacrifices didn't matter.

Yuusuke made a little move with his hand and Hidenori instantly straightened up, tensing.

_Is he testing me?_, he thought and slightly moved his left hand, smirking inwardly as Yuusuke gulped, watching the action.

The little acts continued for a couple of awfully long and silent minutes. The tension grew even more and Hidenori soon found himself sweating from nervousness.

_How long will it keep going?_, the boy thought, eyeing another movement that his brother did. _I'm already tired from all this, the tension kills me, but I can't quit. It's become a matter of pride before we realized it._

_There's no way back now, I'm sure he knows it too._

He looked up to see Yuusuke staring at him intently. His glare hardened as he saw Hidenori looking at him the exact same way. The duel was finally about to come to its end.

Now, it all depended on one move – fast and swift. The quicker and more precise attack would define the winner and both Hidenori and Yuusuke were aware of it.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" their father asked casually, picking up the last bit of meat for breakfast and eating it.

Hidenori and Yuusuke turned to him simultaneously, chopsticks in their hands shaking as they watched their father in horror.

The fight was over and _he_ was the winner.

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND HASTE

It's not good to be reminded of homework five minutes before the lessons start. Even if it's just one equation in mathematics, you start to panic, your heart beats twice as fast, your hands shake and it's ten times easier for something bad to happen.

That was what happened to Yoshitake.

He, Hidenori and Tadakuni were sitting at the top of the stairs outside their school. It was raining earlier and puddles were still everywhere.

There were just five minutes to the first lesson and Yoshitake was hurriedly writing down numbers in his notebook.

"We had so much time to do that," Tadakuni commented, "and yet we're sitting here watching you do it now."

"I forgot," Yoshitake talked back and grabbed his textbook to mark his answers. "Oh no!" he shouted as he marked the wrong one.

He put his pencil aside and took an eraser and started furiously wiping off his answer.

"Don't panic too much," Hidenori said just in time to see the page of the book rip with a loud sound.

Yoshitake stared at the page, the eraser still in his hand. Both Tadakuni and Hidenori fell silent instantly and looked at their friend.

"Yah!" the blonde screamed, throwing the book away.

To the three friends' utter horror, it landed directly in one of the nearby puddles, splashing the dirty water everywhere, including the boys' clothes.

"It's nothing bad, really," Hidenori spoke calmly, trying to talk some sense into his friend, because seriously, the way Yoshitake shook and how his eyebrow twitched couldn't mean anything good. "It's just a textbook, you don't even need to buy a new one, just make copies of mine or Tadakuni's whenever you need, hm? No need to get angry, really-"

Yoshitake didn't let him finish as he stood up abruptly with an inhuman shriek. He looked up to the sky with eyes opened wide, but quickly shifted his gaze to his feet, soon followed by Tadakuni and Hidenori, in time to see how the blonde accidentally knocked over his bag and how beautifully it went down the whole flight of stairs.

The boys didn't even have any more will to comment on that and watched the bag bounce on every single stair until it reached the bottom. The blank expressions on their faces didn't change the slightest bit even when friends realized that Yoshitake's bag was open all this time and now his pencils, books and notebooks were everywhere, along with his freshly broken phone.

Then, the moment the bag touched the solid ground, three coins rolled outside of it and magically all ended up in the nearby sewer drain.

Yoshitake blinked.

"My lunch," he stated indifferently.

He turned back to Tadakuni and Hidenori with a soft smile, one that people in movies have before they die heroically, reconciled to their fate. They smiled back, a bit nervously, beginning to feel uncomfortable in their wet uniforms. And then, the bell rang.

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND CATS

Tadakuni, Hidenori and Yoshitake were on their way back from school when they saw it.

A tiny, black, curled up form that lifted its head to reveal pointed ears and sleepy eyes of a cat, blocking their way.

"It's a cat," Yoshitake stated dumbly as the three of them stared at the furry animal.

"It's a cat," Hidenori repeated, while Tadakuni only casted them an I've-got-stupid-friends glance and looked back at the cat.

"Somebody might be looking for him," he said finally, but his friends were already crouching next to the cat and cooing at it.

Tadakuni sighed, loud enough for the other two to hear, but ended up ignored. However, suddenly Yoshitake turned to him, his eyes shining.

"Do you think it's Luna?" he asked, excited.

Tadakuni furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but Hidenori's glasses flashed in comprehension ad he turned to his blonde friend.

"Do you think Luna chose you for a Sailor Moon?" he asked and his eyes shone too. "Can I be Sailor Mars then?"

Yoshitake, who instantly felt the dignity, responsibility and superiority of Sailor Moon, checked his friend from head to toes before giving a light nod, acknowledging Hidenori as powerful Sailor Mars.

Tadakuni frowned in disbelief, when his two crazy friends suddenly turned to him again.

"You can be Sailor Mercury," Hidenori said casually, earning only a surprised "_Eh?_" from his black haired friend.

"Or maybe you want to be my Tuxedo?" Yoshitake added innocently, trying to act cute, but earning a horrified "_Eh?!_" from Tadakuni and even a step back.

Yoshitake and Hidenori sighed at his reaction and forgot about his existence completely. Tadakuni rolled his eyes as his friends started discussing things they should do in order to become real Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"Most of all, we should look like them," Hidenori stated and Yoshitake nodded eagerly.

Tadakuni observed the two as they pointed out what to do to resemble Sailor Moon. He merely looked up to the sky hearing about longer hair, high heels and magic wands along with gold tiaras. He watched as they took off their jackets to tie them around their waists in an attempt to create skirts, which failed miserably.

"It's not right," Hidenori sighed.

"It looks like an apron," Yoshitake muttered.

Then, Hidenori's eyes lighted up.

"Should we take off our trousers?"

Both Tadakuni and Yoshitake immediately turned to him, the first with horror, the latter with eyes shining with exhilaration. The soon-to-be Sailor Moon engaged themselves in their transformation, sliding their pants down happily.

They failed to notice Tadakuni stepping away from them and talking to a young woman who appeared out of nowhere desperately looking for her cat. The two still chatted excitedly, throwing their clothes away as their friend handed the cat to the woman.

She seemed to look at them in a weird way, pretty much like the rest of people in the street.

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND LITERARY GIRL

Yassan felt like it was some déjà vu. She was sitting comfortably in the grass by the riverbank, only mere meters from _him_. The brown haired boy with glasses, around her age. She didn't know his name, but she recognized his uniform as the one from Sanada North High School.

"The wind… is troubled today," he spoke suddenly, looking straight ahead.

Yassan heard those words once, the very first time they met. She stared at the back of the boy, hoping that this time their moment wouldn't be interrupted. Her heart picked up a faster pace and she smiled to herself, hugging her knees, before she replied:

"But this wind is weeping just a little."

Barely had she finished her line when the boy turned to her. She was so surprised that she almost jumped, but she also finally had a chance to really see his face. He was handsome, and that thought alone made her blush; even more as she noticed how intently he was looking at her.

She got shy under his gaze and tightened the grip around her legs, but didn't look away. She wondered if his heart pounded as loudly as her did.

The wind messed their hair as she waited for him to speak.

"It seems as though the wind blew something unpleasant into town," he said finally and Yassan blinked in confusion – the last time those words weren't spoken by _him_ – but she didn't have time to think about it.

The boy suddenly stood up and walked up to her, but it were his next words that struck her the most.

"Let's run away from it together."

Her eyes widened and her mind barely registered that she took the offered hand, soft and warm, and let him pull her up. Their fingers remained entwined and when his left hand rested on her cheek, Yassan realized just how close to each other they were at the moment.

They barely knew each other and her heart was beating so fast she thought it'd burst. She was nervous, but also intrigued and overwhelmed with multiple new feelings that flooded her. She couldn't turn away from him, seeing same emotions swirling in his dark, alluring orbs. She was more than willing, but a bit scared too.

She held her breath as the boy inched closer. She felt her eyes flutter shut and she leaned in, but the expected touch never came.

Yassan opened her eyes only to see a darkening sky and after a closer inspection she found out she was laying by the riverbank. She sat up quickly, but the boy was nowhere in sight. She stifled a yawn and suddenly understood it.

"I see," she said to herself quietly, "I fell asleep."

She sighed and her gaze shifted to the water. She observed how the last rays of sun reflected on its surface and let her thoughts wander to a certain brown haired boy with glasses.

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND REFLECTIONS

Tadakuni looked one last time at the words before he put his pen aside and stretched his arms. He hummed a tune, pleased with himself, and switched the light off. Leaving his diary on the desk, Tadakuni crossed his room and finally went to bed, ready to sleep now that his day was summed up in the notebook.

_2nd July, Tuesday_

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

_I saw my hand tonight._

_Nothing._

_Nothing._

* * *

___**Btw, the last one is my brother's weird mind. I don't know what to say about it. I don't know what I wrote.**_** lol.**


	2. High School Boys and Duties

_**It's been so long since the first chapter... Writing drabbles turned out to be more difficult than I thought lol.**_

_**This time, all of them (except the first one) are based on my or my family's experience. We fail at life. Sometimes.**_

_**Oh, and the internet helped me a lot with describing green lacewing. You'll see what it is.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy. R&R?**_

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND DUTIES

The president of student council in Sanada North High School watched his friend from Sanada East High School with amusement. He observed how she struggled to fill all forms and papers related to things that student council does, talking to herself and asking him questions from time to time when she wasn't sure what to write. _He_ wasn't sure why she was doing it all in _his_ student council room, but didn't complain as it was a really enjoyable show to watch.

He leaned back in his chair and stifled a laugh as she got lost in her counting yet again. She glared at him, indicating he wasn't particularly successful, but the blonde only smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Ringo-chan, but I just can't understand why you're tiring yourself so much," he said causally. "I mean, why do you do all this?"

Ringo straightened up in her chair and put the paper she was currently working on aside.

"You know, honestly I kind of started wondering why _you_ are not as busy as I am," she replied, looking President straight in the eyes. "You're also a student council president."

The blonde smiled even wider at her words.

"It's easy," he stated, but Ringo only narrowed her eyes at him. "Toshiyuki takes care of the money, Motoharu is in charge of events in school and Vice-president does everything else. In this case, there's not much for me to do," President continued, spreading his arms helplessly. "A speech here and there, talking with teachers sometimes or sharing an idea if something comes to my mind… and I'm still the most respected student in this school. I'm just a genius like that."

Although Ringo highly doubted that the respect part was true, she decided not to say a thing and just got back to her work, muttering things like 'stupid' and 'lazy'.

After a couple of minutes the other members of the student council came into the room and President left them to go to the bathroom. The three boys that took their seats at the table observed Ringo curiously while she continued doing her paperwork.

Feeling three pairs of eyes on herself, the girl lifted her head and looked at them suspiciously.

"Well, it must be nice, looking at someone else than you working," she said, "but shouldn't you think of your own duties and take care of them?"

Toshiyuki, Motoharu and Vice-president exchanged glances and looked at her as if she was insane, before they replied together:

"It's President who takes care of all the duties."

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND GLASSES

"Don't do anything stupid," Hidenori repeated for the 100th time, fixing his glasses. "No pranks, no talking and most of all, no walking in the middle of the night." He sighed and looked seriously at Yoshitake and Tadakuni, who were sitting in front of him on futons. "I know I promised a crazy sleepover, but my parents decided to stay home and… we _have to _ behave."

His friends nodded in understanding.

"Now-" Hidenori started, but a loud noise from outside interrupted him.

All three boys turned to the only window in the room. Hidenori glanced at his friends and tiptoed to the window. He squinted his eyes and looked through the glass, but shook his head almost instantly.

"It's dark outside and the light is on here," he spoke. "I can't see a thing."

He then walked back to the door, crossing the whole room, and turned off the light. After a short while of thinking, the boy took off his glasses and put them on the desk he was standing next to.

"I won't need them, we're going to sleep soon anyway," he shrugged and crossed the room once again, observed intently by Tadakuni and Yoshitake.

He stopped by the window, squinted his eyes once again and let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't have my glasses. I can't see a thing."

His friends' eyes followed him on the way back, till the very moment something horribly cracked under his foot. Hidenori stepped back, horrified, and started looking for the rest desperately, to obtain an answer.

"Your birthday chocolate," Yoshitake stated finally and Hidenori winced.

His friend's voice, however, helped him get back to the right spot in his room. The boy tsked angrily when he finally walked up to the desk and put his glasses on. He noted mentally that he should check in the morning how much damage his leg did to his sweets.

Hidenori walked to the window (again), this time paying more attention to his surroundings, then squinted his eyes (again) and let out a sigh of frustration (again).

"Nothing's there," he informed the rest. _If anything ever was, it's long gone_, came to his mind, but he didn't say it out loud. "I'll close the window and we can sleep."

He then started to do as he said, but the handle just wouldn't go down.

"Weird… I can't…"

He struggled with the window, while Tadakuni and Yoshitake were still staring at him as he tried different power and angles. Hidenori gritted his teeth and pulled the handle yet again. Suddenly something clicked and it went down, closing the window.

Hidenori's eyes widened in both surprise and relief before he stepped back from the impact.

Painfully kicking something behind him.

"AH!" he screamed. "The scanner!"

He turned from the window with eyes brimming with tears and started rubbing the leg he hurt. From somewhere at the end of his room he heard Yoshitake and Tadakuni saying two words together.

"So _moe_."

Hidenori's eyebrow twitched. As far as he knew, he wasn't a girl.

And he decided to drive his message with that one leg that was still working.

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND 300

Pale green body and wings, almost bigger than the creatures themselves.

Long, threadlike antennae.

Shining, golden eyes.

Motoharu eyed the monsters that piled up on his window with horror and disgust. He couldn't tell exactly how many of them were there. A lot.

He immediately stormed to his room where he kept his beloved spray against insects. As soon as his hand grabbed the familiar item, a triumphant smirk appeared on his face.

He lost against bugs once and it would never happen again. Just watch him.

Motoharu made his way to the living room where he noticed the enemies. The spray he brought with him was meant to destroy them on the spot. After last time, we decided not to use palliatives anymore. And this time, his sister wasn't at home to ruin everything.

He clung to the wall by the window and held his weapon tight. He knew he had only one chance before they realize the danger and hide everywhere.

He realized his breath became uneven and closed his eyes, telling himself to calm down.

He had to be strong.

And then, it was all just a blurred moment. His sudden movements, spray everywhere, the bodies falling lifelessly to the floor and the finally free window, it all mixed in his adrenaline-struck head and all that he fully registered was that he _won_.

He destroyed them. All of them.

When his first fiery emotions disappeared, Motoharu slumped on the floor, surrounded by the insects, clutching his weapon next to his heart. Tears flew freely from his eyes as he lowered his head and whispered that he had won over and over again.

When Motoharu finally more or less calmed down he stood up, deciding that he should get rid of the insects' bodies. He crossed the living room, but stopped as he caught a glimpse of a magazine.

The bugs on its cover strangely resembled the ones that covered the floor behind him.

Motoharu took the magazine and flipped the pages until he reached the right one. His gaze slid through the text and he felt worse with every second. He paled and his hands shook by the time he fully understood what he just read.

_Green lacewing (Chrysoperla carnea) is a common insect in America, Asia and Europe. Their larvae feed on seventy different prey species and are considered important biological control agents. It is effectively used in cotton crops of Russia, Egypt and Pakistan and sugar beet of Germany for example, proving it to be a good insect that helps a lot._

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS AND SERVICES

After being told at least ten times by various people that a computer isn't a machine that fixes itself magically without help of a specialist and some money, Hidenori decided to call an IT specialist.

"I can come tomorrow at 6pm," a man's voice said and Hidenori agreed.

The next day, which was Friday, he made sure the whole house was clean and shining, especially the computer, which he kept telling that it'd be fine very soon and they'd be able to spend time together like in good old times. When the right time came, he sat on the couch, stiff, and waited.

At 8 pm he called the specialist, who said he'd be able to come at 9 because of previous appointments. Hidenori then decided he'd rather meet him the next day, Saturday, at 7 pm.

And so the poor boy spent hours on cleaning his house once again and sat on the couch exactly at the agreed time.

The IT specialist didn't come that day.

This time Hidenori didn't call and spent whole Sunday cursing the man and crying over his non-turning-on computer. With tears flowing from his eyes and his fists clenched, he swore to tell him what he thought through a furious call on Monday.

The next day greeted him with sunshine and beautiful weather of early August, but Hidenori didn't care. He waited for the right moment, raging, with the cell phone in his hands.

Then it came, and he called.

The boy calmly lifted the phone to his ear and waited through the signals to destroy the IT specialist, make him beg on knees for forgiveness and fix the computer for free.

The signals stopped.

"_Good morning. I'd like to inform you that I'm on holiday till the end of August. If your case is urgent please leave me a message after the signal._"

And then, Hidenori slammed his phone against the wall.


End file.
